pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Coyote Tango (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints for the Coyote Tango |givename = |launch = December 30th, 2015Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters |class = Prototype and later Mark-1 |status = Decommissioned |origin = Japan |height = 269 feet (82m) |weight = 2,312 Tons |speed = 5 |strength = 7 |armor = 4 |operating = Nauthlus-4 Zirca Snyc |energy = Iso-thor reaction chamber |weapon = Ballistic mortar cannons V-PI EnergyCaster |body = Kickass counterstriker |powermove = Supercritical throwdown |pilot = Stacker Pentecost (deceased) Tamsin Sevier (deceased) Gunnar Tunari (deceased) Vic Tunari (deceased) |kaiju = 2 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo) Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero (cameo) }} Coyote Tango is the first Japanese prototype Jaeger. It was one of the oldest Jaegers in active duty before its decommissioning in 2022 during the Kaiju War. History Coyote Tango, piloted by Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, was deployed in Tokyo, Japan alongside the military to fight the Kaiju Onibaba. During the fight, Tamsin blacked out, leaving Pentecost to pilot Coyote on his own, an act that had never been done before. The battle was partially witnessed by a young Mako Mori, who was being pursued by Onibaba. After the events in Tokyo, both of its pilots were retired on the basis of radiation sickness.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Coyote Tango was retired after its second battle against the Kaiju. The damages sustained in the fight with Onibaba put the Jaeger out of commission for a whole year for repairs.Combat Dossier: Coyote Tango'' It was kept out of active deployment in order to reinforce the shielding to prevent future pilots radiation exposure from the nuclear reactor. At a later point in time, Coyote Tango is reassigned new pilots, Gunnar and Vic Tunari. On October 9, 2021, the two are deployed in Hawaii with Striker Eureka to fight the Kaiju Ceramander, Coyote Tango's second kill. On November 6, 2022, Coyote Tango was descomisstioned after further radiation leaks were detected and were deemed too dificult to repair. Coyoto Tango remains one of only two Jaegers retired intact without having been destroyed. Features Coyote Tango is the second tallest of the Mark-1 Jaegers (behind Cherno Alpha), designed to resemble naval warships and Cobra attack helicopters in both color scheme and appearance. Coyote Tango's light armor allows it to perform various deadly maneuvers and has great speed to evade Kaiju attacks. It is also armed with twin long-range ballistic mortar cannons to damage Kaiju from afar; these were supplemented by a forearm-mounted, retractable V-PI EnergyCaster with five modes of modulation - this weapon in particular being considered highly experimental at the time of the Jaeger's launch.Travis Beacham: Coyote Tango's weaponry As both a Porototype and later a Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango runs on the power of a nuclear reactor. Given the short amount of time the Pan Pacific Defense Corps had to build the first series of Jaegers in response to the Kaiju threat, none of the Mark-1 series Jaegers were reinforced with protective measures to prevent radiation poisoning. As a result, the Rangers piloting Mark-1's developed cancer-related illnesses from exposure. Coyote Tango's pilots, Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost developed cancer from the exposure to the Jaeger's nuclear reactor. Both were retired from active duty as a result of their exposure to the reactor. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Coyote Tango, assisted or on its own. Trivia *According to initial information about the Jaegers, Coyote Tango was the only Jaeger classified to be piloted by a single Ranger without risk of seizure from the neural load. *Coyote Tango appears only in Mako Mori's memories in Pacific Rim. *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Coyote Tango's status is "K.I.A.", but its description cites it was retired because of the dangers of the nuclear reactor. This proably means its reactor leakage "killed" it. *Coyote Tango is modeled after the RX-77-2 Guncannon from the classic Japanese mecha anime Mobile Suit Gundam.Guillermo, Rinko, Mana on Odaiba Tour (Pacific Rim) *NECA's tagline for Coyote Tango is "The Towering Tyrant".NECA: Coyote Tango tagline Gallery Official Stats Japanese-Jaeger-Coyote-Tango.jpg|Coyote Tango's stats card. Coyote Tango Wallpaper.jpg|Coyote Tango Wallpaper Coyote Tango Specs.jpg Promotional Coyote_Tango_Tokyo.jpg|Coyote Tango as it appears in Mako's memories. coyote tango.jpg|Coyote Tango deployed in a city. Coyote Tango JP Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Character Poster #2 (Japanese). Coyote Tango Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Character Poster #1 (International). File:Pos-co02.jpg|Tokusatsu inspired Coyote Tango Poster. Screenshots File:Coyote_tango-8.jpg File:Coyote_tango-7.jpg Concept Art Coyote Tango Concept Art 01.png Coyote Tango.PNG|Early Coyote Tango concept. Coyote Tango Concept Art 02.png Coyote Tango Concept Art 04.png|Coyote Tango Conn-Pod entrance. Coyote Tango Concept Art 05.png|Concept art of a downed Coyote Tango on a beach. References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Tales From Year Zero